ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional Dilemma
Dimensional Dilemma is the 49th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in Bellwood at night. There is an explosion in the city. An alien robot is terrorizing the city. Citizens run for cover. Brandon, off screen: Hey! The robot turns around a sees Brandon is a threatening pose. Brandon: It's time for you to- Brandon's phone rings. Brandon: Oh. Come on! Brandon picks up his phone. Brandon: What? Sarah, on phone: Hey Brandon. Just wanted to know if you're alright. Brandon: Yeah fine. I'm in the middle of something. Coco, on phone with Sarah: Kicking their cans yet, Tennys- Brandon: Yeah! I was. Don't interrupt me next time. Sarah, on phone: Okay... What's your problem? Brandon: At the moment you are. Brandon hangs up. Brandon: Where was I? The robots shoots at Brandon but Brandon dodge rolls out of the way. Brandon then slaps down the Omnitrix but it doesn't work. Brandon: Come on! Brandon slaps the Omnitrix again but nothing happens. He then attempts again and over and over. The robot aims his blaster arm at Brandon but then the Omnitrix begins to spark up. The sparks then intense when causes the robot to withdraw. Then within a flash or almost explosion, Brandon disappears. Then, a flash sparks up. Then that starts to open up a sort of portal. When the portal collapses, Brandon appears. Brandon: Well that was weird... An explosion is heard. Brandon: That robot is still at it? Brandon runs out into the street and sees a humanoid bug alien almost similar to the robot. Brandon: Whoa! Where did you come from? No matter. It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: BRAINSTORM! Brainstorm opens up his brain cap and zaps the alien. The alien is strained and somewhat locked within this electric field when all of a sudden, a fireball is fired at the alien which causes Brainstorm to lose concentration. The cyber bug then flies away and Brainstorm turns back into Brandon. Brandon: What the- Brandon sees a shadowy figure moving along; stalking him almost. Brandon then runs down the alleyway and the shadowy figure then lands in front of him. Brandon stops and stares at glowing eyes in the dark. Figure: You came to the wrong Bellwood... Brandon: Do- Do I know you? Figure: Do you know the time? Brandon: Um... No? Figure pulls arm out showing off a device similar to the Omnitrix. Brandon stares at it in shock. Brandon: What? The Figure then steps out of the shadows revealing himself to be Brandon but a little different. Brandon: What?! Other Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon: WHAT?! Theme Song Brandon: You're... me. Other Brandon: Don't be foolish. You're just an image. Trying to get me off. Brandon: What? Other Brandon: I don't need the matrix to finish you off. Other Brandon leaps and tackles Brandon. Other Brandon tries to strike Brandon but Brandon catches his arm. Brandon then throws Other Brandon off. Brandon: I just want to talk. Other Brandon: Okay. Brandon: Really? That wasn't so ba- Other Brandon strikes Brandon and knocks him unconscious. Other Brandon then grabs a pipe and prepares to finish him. Voice: Wait. Other Brandon looks and sees another Sarah. Other Brandon: What are you doing here? Other Sarah: You wouldn't answer. Other Brandon: I have nothing to say to you. Other Sarah: I'm not like you however. There are energy readings off the scale. Other Brandon: So? Other Sarah: It means somethings not right and he's in the middle of it. Other Brandon: So, let's finish him off. Other Sarah: We need more information. Other Brandon: Fine. But find me something to punch later. Later, Brandon wakes up being tied to a chair in a base. Brandon: Where am I? Other Sarah: Doesn't matter. Brandon: Sarah? Other Sarah: You know who I am? Brandon: Yeah. You're my cousin. Other Sarah: Interesting. Brandon: What? Other Sarah: You have similar memories but you're still lacking. Name's Cera. Brandon: Isn't that what I just said? Cera: Funny. Brandon: Hang on. I think I know what's going on... Time Travel, right? Cera: For a spy, you shouldn't be guessing our secrets. You should be finding them out. Brandon: I'm not a spy. I'm your cousin, Brandon. Other Brandon: Name's Brendan, kid. Brandon: Does it make a difference? I'd like to know what I'm doing over there. Cera: I doubt it would be the travel across the plains of time. Brandon: Why? Surely, I changed the laws of physics or time or something and changed my name. Brendan looks angrily at Brandon. Brandon: And personality. Cera: Changes like this will damage the time stream entirely. Brendan: Come on. Time Travel? This is stupid. Brandon: Stupid but exciting. Cera: Why not, Space Travel? Brandon: I'm on another planet? Cera: No. The space plain. Instead of travelling through time on the vertical aspect, you traveled through space on the horizontal. Brandon and Brendan stare at Cera. Both: Who the what now? Cera: You're from another space. Brendan: What? Like from another world? Brandon: Dimensions? Cera: Yeah. Brendan: I don't believe this stuff. Brandon: I'm right here. What other proof do you need, dude? Brendan: I just don't understand. How can you be me? Brandon: I don't know. But its happening... Suddenly the base shakes. Brendan: What was that? Brandon: Earthquake? Cera: Seismic Activity! (checking monitor) Oh my... Brendan: What is it? Cera: Look. (uploads image to a big screen) The Screen show a crack forming and spreading. The more it spreads, the more a blankness is left behind. Brandon: What is that? Cera: I don't know. It's nothing but the readings are off the charts. The machine fries out. Cera: It's a void. Brendan: That thing is destroying my city. Brandon: Our city. Brendan: You're not me. Brandon: This may not be my world, Brendan, but its still Bellwood. Now untie me. Brendan: Make me. I don't need you going anywhere. Brandon: We might not be the same since you're not thinking the way I do. Brandon manages to slap down the Omnitrix and transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! Brendan: You're the only one with powers! Brendan slaps down his "Matrix" and transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: RAPTOROUS! Magnet Man: Raptorous? That's not even the right name. Raptorous: What're you talking about? Magnet Man: His name is Humungousaur. And he looks different too... Raptorous strikes Magnet Man who uses a metal desk as a shield. Raptorous grabs it and tosses it away. Magnet Man brings it back and uses it to whack him in the back of the head. Then he trips him. The roof begins to collapse during to the rupture. Magnet Man shields himself and Cera from the steel beam falling from the ceiling. A bunch of crew are running by when a large piece of the ceiling comes down on them. Raptorous gets up and catches it before it lands on the ground. Magnet Man: This place is coming now. We need to get out of here. Cera: That void will spread faster and faster until the whole of reality is destroyed. Magnet Man: No where to go. Raptorous: What now? Cera: There is a transporter that we've been working on for years now. Magnet Man: Well it take us to my world? Cera: Maybe. It hasn't been tested yet. Raptorous: Considered it tested. Raptorous, Magnet Man and Cera run down the corridor to the testing facility when a large and heavy beam unexpectedly falls on Raptorous. Raptorous detransforms back into Brendan, trapped under the beam support. Brendan: AH! My leg! Magnet Man: Don't worry. I have this. Magnet Man goes to Brendan and lifts the beam up with his force. By the time Brandon gets Brendan up to his feet, the way that they were going is closed off by falling debree. Cera: We're trapped. Magnet Man: Not if I have anything to say about this. Hang on! I'm gonna ram it. Brendan: You're going to wha- Magnet Man rolls up with Cera and Brendan inside his sphere. He then repels himself with a magnetic force through the debree in way. When they make it to the other side, Magnet Man returns to his normal form and releases his passengers. Magnet Man turns back into Brandon. Brandon: We made it now. Now what? Cera: Right here. They enter a room with a circular unrealistic object connected to generators and more devices. Cera: Our transport devices. So far it takes to places in the nearby area. You just need to insert the right code. Cera enters a code from a book lying around. The void then enters the room. Brendan: It's in. Cera: I need more time! Cera hits the big button in the middle and the portal opens. Brendan: Come on. Cera: I can't. Someone has to keep the portal open. Brendan: I'll stay. Cera: No. Our worlds and many others need you. I'm going to activate a self-impulsion. Brendan: Cera, don't do this. Please! Cera: Goodbye Cousin. Cera hits the button again and the portal begins to eat itself with both Brandons in it. Brendan: NO! NO! Cera! Flash! Meanwhile in a forest somewhere, a sequence similar to how Brandon arrived commences except the portal generator appears with them. Brandon: Where are we? Brendan: It doesn't matter! She's gone! Brandon: Brendan. (puts hand on shoulder) Brendan, pushing it off: Don't touch me! She's dead because of you! Brandon: We don't know for sure. She wanted us to move on. Now come on, you need a doctor. Voice: Doctor? Both Brandons turn and see a figure wearing a thick white coat, a vest, a red tie and goggles. Figure: I'm a doctor. Brandon: Who are you? Doctor Figure: Just a person passing through. Heard some commotion, saw some things, decided to come over. The Doctor Figure examines the portal generator. Doctor Figure: Interesting. Brandon: Who exactly are you? The Doctor Figure turns around, takes off his goggles revealing that he is also a Brandon. Doctor Brandon: You can call me Professor Tennyson. Brandon: Greeeeat. A mean person to a nerdy nerd. Professor Tennyson: Hey! You're the nerdy nerd. Brendan: Can you both shut up? Professor Tennyson: Wait a minute. Yes... I sensed this about you. You're all me's from other dimensions. Brandon, to Brendan: Hard to understand? Brendan: Shut up. Professor Tennyson: This is brilliant. Brendan: No. No! No!!! I want to know why we're here. Professor Tennyson: No. You really wouldn't... Look, let's chat about this in my office. Brandon: Cool. I have an office... in another dimension. The Brandons walk over to a refrigerator. Brandon: What's a refrigerator doing out here? Professor: It's a long story. I'll explain it later. The Professor opens the doors and walks in. Brandon and Brendan follow confusingly and have an expression of shock as they enter. There is a control deck with levers and buttons. Professor: Welcome. Brandon: But its just a fridge... Professor: It's actually my spaceship. Cool, right? I keep it like that so I don't blow my secret. Brendan: Why this? Professor: Because I like the fridge look. You just don't understand me. I imagine that you have a ship similar to this. Brandon: Just the Omnitrix. Professor: OH! Lemme see. The Professor hovers over Brandon's wrist and examines the Omnitrix. Brendan: I have one too but its called The Matrix. Professor: The Matrix. That's a good one. It's actually an Omnitrix. Brendan: What? Professor: But if you'd like, we can say that his is actually a Matrix. They're linked to the same signal, in a way. Brandon: Brandon- er- Professor. Can I talk to you? Professor: Yeah sure. Brandon brings the Professor to a small area on the ship similar to a closet since there are selves with strange items and regular items. Brandon: He sort of lost someone close to him. Professor: Oh. I see. You must feel it too then. Brandon: What? Professor: It was a person you knew yet didn't know. Brandon: Yeah... Professor: What exactly happened? Brandon: A crack opened and something about a void was eating their world. Professor: Oh.... dear. Brandon: Professor, how do you understand about these dimensional plain thingies. Professor: Oh. Well... It's quite complicated. I had lots of years studying. Made by own spaceship. I wanted to see the universe. Brandon: And to be a hero to all. Professor: Yeah... You really are me. Brandon: Yep. Professor: Right! About those void leaks. The Professor runs to the control deck and flips levers. Brandon: What about them? Professor: Well if I can connect the portal generator to the ship. He grabs the generator's plugs and somewhat connects them to his ship. Professor: We can see what's happening. He pulls a lever and image comes to the screen. It shows the void crack engulfing the Earth they left. Professor: Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear... It's worst than I thought. Brendan: Is that my world? Professor, taking a moment: Yes. I'm sorry. Brendan: I swore to protect the Earth! Brandon: We all did. Professor: And time is running out for us too... He switches a dial and the picture changes to Bellwood with the alien robot being taken care of by the Mechanics. The void then eats away at the world. Brandon: My world... Professor: We have to do something or our worlds will be destroyed. Brandon: Are we safe here? Professor: No... It already started. He turns the dial again and shows the outside of the refrigerator as the crack has just appeared not to far from it. Brendan: That's right outside. Professor: Yes, I know. I'm trying to get us away from it. Remember Spaceship. He switches on the engines and pulls down a big lever but it makes a engine dying noise. Professor: NO! Please! Brandon: What? Professor: She's not starting up. The void energy must have drained her. Brandon: Well, Coco always said that if its not working- Brandon hits the control deck and the engines come back on. Brandon: Just whack it a few times. Professor: Haha! Brilliant! He pulls the big lever and the ship flies away seconds before being eaten. Brendan: If the rip started here, we need to leave. Professor: I would say yes. However, I disagree. There's an energy source local to Bellwood that is similar to the energy source coming from the portal you came from and the void. Brendan: You think its involved. Professor: I think its the source. They leave the ship which is now parked within a hallway. Brandon: I thought you said it was a Spaceship. Professor: It is. It travels on the whole plain of space not just hovers in the air and flies around. That's boring. Brendan: Where are we? Professor: The Source... Suddenly some robot humanoids step in front of them. Professor: Of course. Cyberoustechiods. Or just Cyberous. Cyberous: You are our enemy. Brandon: What? Professor: Nevermind. I sure hope those "trixes" can help us here. Brendan: You bet they can. Brendan transforms into Rocks. Rocks: GROUNDER! Finally something to hit! They fire electric beams at Grounder who isn't affected. Grounder then pounds them. More of them approach. Brandon: Guess we're doing this the hard way. Brandon slaps down his Omnitrix and transforms into Upchuck. Upchuck: UPCHUCK! Professor: Looks very soft to me. Upchuck then eats their weapons and fires it back as an energy blast. More Cyberous come in. Upchuck: How many are them? Professor: They could've taken over the whole building. The Professor sabotages some wires in a nearby cable box and causes the lightning above the Cyberous to repel an energy strike. They fall down stunned. Professor: This way! They go down the hallway and into a large basement area with temporal dimensional experiments as well as alien mechanics. Professor: This is where they've been working. They sent out their disease to the alien population of other worlds. But they aren't capable of this type of travel. They're getting help from someone. Brandon: Who? Voice: Me. They turn around and see a figure standing at the other portal. Brandon: Who are you? Figure: My identity is no concern. I was the one who brought you all here. Professor: But why? Figure: So I can destroy your worlds and leave you with nothing. Brendan: I'll kill you! Brendan turns into Agilmur and runs up to the figure. Professor: Brendan, No! The Figure smacks Agilmur across the room and into Brandon. Brandon: ACK! Alternate Agilmur turns back into Brendan. Figure: Your attacks are useless. Brandon, getting up: Oh yeah? The Figure reaches his hand out and pulls Brandon in closer. The Figure: You are the one I need. Brandon: Sorry... But I have to go with the flow. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Goop slimes around the figure. The figure tries to escape but its too strong. He then activates a teleport. Professor: They teleported. Brendan: Where? At the roof of the building, they appear. The figure throws Goop off and shoot his antenna. He grabs it and begins to crush it. Goop quickly changes into Crusher. Crusher attempts to strike at the figure who dodges the attack and grabs Crusher's arm. He then throws him off the building. Crusher hangs on to the ledge and the figure steps on his fingers. Figure: This is your end. Once I destroy you, all the other ends will weaken and they should be at my disposal. Crusher: You're not going to get away with this. Figure: Oh but I did. (Activates a button on his wrist device) The basement portal then implodes causing a somewhat blackhole of void energy. Professor: RUN! The Professor and Brendan run for it as everything is getting sucked in. Back on the roof, the building is starting to come down. Crusher: They're still in there! Figure: They're dead. Like you'll be. The Figure shoots Crusher in the face causing him to let go of his grip. Crusher then falls and turns back into Brandon by default. Brandon, slapping the Omntrix as nothing happens: Come on! Come on! The building go on a slide as it begins to fall down on the city. Brandon then somehow slides down the building. Void energy is exploding-ly catching up with Brandon. Brandon: Please hope something crazy and completely unexpected saves me. Professor Tennyson then rides up next to Brandon on a motorcycle. Professor: Anyone order a case of crazy and completely unexpected? Brandon: Awesome! Professor: I know right! Brandon hops on and the motorcycle rides down the building away from the energy. Brandon: We're going to crash. Professor: Think so? The Fridge then flies over to the front of the the motorcycle and then ride in. The doors close behind them and they take off. Brandon: That was awesome! Brendan: I'm never flying this thing again. Professor: Right. (activating portal generator) We need to catch up with the source. I'm setting this is rapid dimensional outbreak. Brandon: What's that? Professor: Mean a lot of running. The void will chase after you but you need to stop the source before it gets to the prime dimension. Brendan: What's the prime dimension? Professor: I don't know. Nobody has ever touched it until now. Once you get there, I'll track the signal. Now go! Brandon and Brendan then jumps through the portal. Meanwhile in a calm Bellwood, an alternate Brandon wearing an orange jacket poses threateningly at a tree. Other Brandon: It's Hero Time! It is revealed that THAT Brandon is talking to the tree holding the cat hostage. Suddenly Brandon and Brendan appear. Other Brandon: AHH! Don't beat me up! Brendan: Seriously? He's supposed to be me. Brandon, to other Brandon: What's your name? Other Brandon: Lewis. Lewis Tennyson. Brandon: Look, Lewis. Something is happening and we need to work together against it. Lewis: I don't know guys. Brendan: It's coming... The void approaches. Brandon: Where's the next portal? The next portal opens. Brendan: Come on! Lewis: But my allergies- Brandon: Just get in the portal. They enter the portal and appear in a ruin with the name "Alex' written on it. Lewis: This is getting creepy, guys. A Humungousaur then stomps over them. Brandon and Bredan prepare. Then Humungousaur starts flailing his arms around and saying strange words. Bredan: What are you, insane? Brandon: I think so. Humungousaur then turns back into another Brandon. However that Brandon continues waving his arms. Brandon: Come on.. er... (sees graffiti) Alex. Alex: WHOOOOA! Brendan: The next better be cool. They all enter the portal and appear in a desert like place with a tent. Another Brandon wearing a Akubra and loose clothing steps out. Other Brandon: G'day. What's all these rumble rumble in Bellwood? Alex: RUMBLE RUMBLE! Brandon: Rumble? The place shakes and the void starts eating. Other Brandon: What the blazers? Brandon: Name? Other Brandon: Paul Ten- Brendan: Get in the portal! They all rush into the portal and appear in some type of an elevator with a guy wearing an orange shirt. They then wait in the elevator with the orange shirt guy who is pushing buttons rapidly. They then stop at a control deck of a star ship. The crew then turns and sees them. The guy in the control chair turns around revealing himself to be a Brandon. Other Brandon: This is Captain Tennyson of the USS Omnixcel. Who the heck are you? Brandon: I'm you. We're all sort of you... Captain Tennyson: I demand a proper explanation. Crew member: Captain, something is approaching the ship. Captain Tennyson: Put it on screen. A holographic image comes in front of the window showing a crack opening in space. Brendan: We don't have much time. Where's the next portal? The portal appears on the other side of the deck. Brandon jumps in. Brendan goes after him but some security crew grab him and the other Brandons. Captain Tennyson, to crew: Find out how they got onboard. Why do they look like me? I want answers. Brendan gets angry and is about to transform into Alternate Crusher but then sees someone who looks like Sarah in a uniform staring at him. He then calms down and looks. He becomes sad. Captain Tennyson: Did you hear me? I want answers. Brendan looks up. Brendan: Too bad. Brendan switches holograms and transforms. It looks like he disappeared. They look around and see Alternate Tick walking away. Tick: BUGEYES! Captain Tennyson: He's getting away. Bug Eyes turns back into Brendan and he jumps through the portal. Brendan then appears in a desert. He looks up and sees a horse staring at him. Figure: Need a lift? The Figure lends a hand and Brendan accepts it. He is pulled up and sees a cowboy version of Brandon riding the horse. Cowboy Brandon: You look awfully familiar. Brendan: I better be. I'm you from another world. Cowboy Brandon: Really? Brendan: Hey. I'm not so fond on it either. Names Brendan. Cowboy Brandon: John Tennyson. Brendan gets on the horse. Brendan: Seen another guy that looks like me? John Tennyson: Matter of fact, I did. I was going to get him but you looked like in a more closer situation. Brendan: Why? Where is he? John Tennyson: On a runaway train. They ride the horse to train tracks about to railed off a cliff. Brandon is kept hostage. Brendan: I got him. John: You be the distraction. I have this. Brendan slaps down the Matrix and transforms into Alternate Echo Echo. Echo Echo: SOUNDUPE! Soundupe clones and jumps into the train through the windows. Bandit: It's the sheriff! Soundupe: Sheriff? Flames then melt their weapons. The Bandits and Soundupe looks out the windows and see Swampfire riding the horse with his arm pointing at the train. Swampfire: FIRESIDE! Brandon: Huh. Who knew? Fireside helps the passengers get off. The void energy begins to catch up with the train. Fireside gets in the train and turns back into John. John: The train is going off the edge! Brandon: Do you trust me? John and Brendan look at each other and then nod their heads. The train goes off the edge and lands through a big portal. Then in Bellwood, A giant alien monster is terrorizing the city. The portal opens and the train flies out and lands into a building. The trio jump out and land on the sidewalk faced with the alien monster. John: Now what? Voice: I have this, citizens. A flying figure flies through the air and fires laser beams from his eyes at the alien monster but is smacked into a building. The figure is revealed to be a Brandon in a superhero uniform. Brandon: Well that's sort of embarrassing. Underwear goes on the inside. Super Brandon: It's too strong. Are you like me? Brandon: We are you. John: What are we going to do? Brandon: Hope for something completely unexpected that would save us. The sky then begins to spark up and the fridge flies out. Brandon: Professor! Professor: And I brought some company. The Omnixcle flies out and fires a laser beam at the alien monster. The monster is pushed into a large crator. Brandon: Nice work everyone. Super Brandon: What is going on? Voice: Enough! The whole world is eaten by the void. Brandons wake in a dimensional vortex. The Figure stands below them. Figure: Don't try anything. I have to thank you actually for bringing the main 10 Brandons together in one place. Brandon: Who are you? Figure: Since you ask so nicely. And since there is no future for you. I might as well show you. The Figure takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be Brandon. Brandon: What?! Figure Brandon: Yes. I am you. Not much of a surprise since that's all you saw today. Brandon: But why would you do this? Brandon Nadir: Because I despise what you are. I don't like who you are, what are you or what you become. I want the legacy of Brandon 10 to die out. Brandon: Wouldn't that mean you too? Brandon Nadir: No! I create a new legacy. A more sinister one to my understanding. Brandon: I can't let you do this! Brandon Nadir: Go ahead and try. You don't have enough power to defeat me. Brandon struggles and looks around. Brandon, at his other selves: We need to concentrate guys. They all focus and begin to glow. Brandon Nadir: NO! STOP! They a portal opens and a super powered Brandon comes out. Brandon Nadir: YOU! Brandon Prime! Brandon Prime: That's far enough Nadir. Nadir: We'll see about that. Nadir fires red cosmic energy at Prime who fires green cosmic energy. Brandon: Keep Focusing! The green cosmic ray increases until it shatters Nadir into nothingness. Brandon Prime then lands on and releases the Brandons. Brandon: Thanks. Brandon Prime: Anytime. Brendan: Guess this means we're world-less. Professor: Actually, I believe that the seismic activity has ended and our worlds... A visual of all the worlds are seen piecing back together. Professor, continuing: ...Will piece back together John: I reckon everything will go back to the way they were Paul: You can say that again, mate. Super Brandon: I'm still not sure I understand, completely. Alex: WWWOOOAAAHHH! Lewis: Did we win yet? Brendan: It's hard to see how some of them are the main 10. Brandon: Because we're all heroes in our own way. Brendan smiles a little. Portals to everyone's world opens up and everyone starts to leave. Professor: Well... It's been fun. Brandon: Try not to crash your fridge. Professor: I won't... again. Oh! A gift. (hands a box) You can open it later. Brandon: Thanks. Professor: Just don't ask where I got the box from. Take care. The Professor walks through the portal and Brendan walks up to Brandon. Brendan: I have to attempt. Today was... Brandon: Weird? You'll get used to it. Brendan: What am I supposed to do? Brandon: Not all aliens are bad guys. You don't have to be so angry. Just keep the things you have close like I should have done. Brendan: See ya, Brandon. Brandon: See ya, Brendan. Brendan walks through his portal. Brandon turns and sees Brandon Prime. Brandon: Don't you have a home dimension? Brandon Prime: This. This is my home. You have one to return to as well. I wish you luck, Brandon 10. Brandon: Thanks. You really are the prime. Brandon walks through his portal. He then appears in the same alleyway. Brandon steps out and sees Sarah and Coco looking for him. Brandon: Guys! Sarah: Brandon? Where were y- Brandon hugs Sarah. Brandon: I missed you guys so much. Coco: What happened? Did you decide to get a personality change? Brandon: Let's just say I went on a self-reflecting trip. Sarah: Well glad to see you're better. Brandon: So. How's about the Juice Shack since we're all together. Coco: You bug us, then get angry with us, bother me and ruin my work during my alone time and when you disappear you expect me to get milkshakes? Sure, why not? They walk off together as a team. The scene then cuts to space. Brandon Prime, narrating: The Multiverse. All of Time and Space. All of the evil that spills through the void. A spaceship passes by. A Figure that looks similar to the Conqueror looks out the window when suddenly an explosion occurs behind him. Brandon Prime, narrating: But these evil shall be fought. The Figure turns around and sees Captain Tennyson with a group of crew members similar to Brandon's team pointing blasters. Epic music plays. The figure looks in shock. The scene then cuts to the metropolis Bellwood where Super Brandon puts out a burning house with ice breath. Brandon Prime, narrating: We will be there to assist. Super Brandon winks at the citizens and flies off but he is cut by a group of superheroes also similar to Brandon's team. The Scene cuts to ruins and Alex acts crazy but then sees a group of crazy people similar to the team. Alex then smiles and they all laugh together. Brandon Prime, narrating: To form a team. They walk out of the ruins and watch at a sunrise over Bellwood. The scene cuts to that tree in Bellwood. Lewis looks nervously at the tree. Then he braves up and climbs it. Soon to get to the top and grabs the cat. Brandon Prime, narrating: To stand where we could. Scene cuts to the tent in the desert bellwood. Paul steps out with his Akubra tipped over. He lifts it up and sees a group in distress followed by an angry herd of alien rhinos. Paul smiles, steps from the tent and throws his boomerang. Brandon Prime, narrating: To fight back. Boomerang transitions scene to Town Bellwood. Some bandits are robbing a bank there. They hear someone and turn around. They see Shrieff John Tennyson with his Omnitrix at play and a team of his own along with his horse. Brandon Prime, narrating: To lead. Scene cuts to the Professor facing off against the Cyberous armed with only a sonic device and his goggles on. An alternate Sarah and Coco step out of the Fridge to assist. Brandon Prime, narrating: To be legendary. Scene then cuts to Bellwood at night. An alien terrorizes the town. On the top of a building, Brendan stands and watches with a face of anger. A hand comes on his shoulder. He looks and sees Cera and an alternate Coco by her side. He smiles while looking at both of them. Brandon Prime, narrating: To be a hero. Brendan jumps from the ledge and slaps down the Matrix. The scene cuts to the same area but different Bellwood and Brandon lands in front of the same Alien Robot from earlier. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and the flash ends the episode. Credits Characters *Brandon **Brendan Tennyson **Professor Tennyson **Lewis Tennyson **Alex Tennyson **Paul Tennyson **Captain Tennyson **John Tennyson **Super Brandon **Brandon Prime *Coco **Alternate Versions of Coco *Sarah **Cera **Alternate Versions of Sarah *Crewmembers *Citizens Aliens Used By Brandon *Brainstorm *Magnet Man *Upchuck *Goop *Crusher *Unseen Alien By Brendan *Unseen Fire Alien *Raptorous *Grounder *Unnamed Agilmur *Bug Eyes *Unseen Alien By Alex *Humungousaur By John *Fireside Villains *Brandon Nadir *Cyberous *Alien Robot Trivia *This is Brandon 10's first dimensional travel episode *Some of the other realities are inspired by other franchises *This was planned to be the 50th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force *It is unknown if this is a continuation of Blast to the Past as they have similar concepts *This episode was extended to celebrate BTFF's 4th Anniversary *Some versions of Brandon were based off of different media. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Dimension Travel